


In Heat

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Porn. (11/08/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This story wasn't our idea. We received a challenge via email and took it. (Thanks, Tracy!) Ok, half of it was our idea. We tried to keep these four in character, but they're having so much fun. Our apologies if they're not up to par. It's sex! Who cares?!?  


* * *

"Dammit!" Trip Tucker cursed as his welding torch slipped from his sweat-slicked hands.

"Commander, why don't you use that bloody towel I gave you?" asked Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. "It's over 40 degrees in here and we're all sweating like pigs."

The environmental controls had gone haywire approximately six hours ago, resulting in the entire ship escalating to almost unbearable heat. Commander Tucker had every member of his Engineering team at key locations making repairs. He'd recruited Malcolm to help him in the Mess Hall. They'd shed their uniforms and were working most uncomfortably in their blues.

"Malcolm, I just wanna get this done," Trip snapped. He paused and looked up from the panel he had worked himself halfway into. "Hand me that towel?"

Malcolm shook his head, holding back a smile and tossed the damp towel into Trip's outstretched hand. He was on his hands and knees next to the bulkhead, waiting for further instructions.

The doors to the Mess opened and the ship's science and communications officers strolled in. They were deep in a conversation and went straight to the beverage dispenser. Malcolm watched as the two women ordered cold drinks. They were dressed similarly, in tank tops and shorts. He admired the view and tried not to be too overt about it. He noticed they were just as sweat-soaked as he and Trip. Hell, the whole ship was practically drowning in perspiration.

Hoshi and T'Pol made their way to one of the many empty tables, unaware of Malcolm watching them. Sitting down, Hoshi scooped an ice cube from her drink and pressed it against her neck. T'Pol cocked her head to the side and Hoshi smiled. Malcolm couldn't hear their words, but he surmised Hoshi was about to give the Vulcan a lesson in cooling down.

The tactical officer dipped his head towards Trip and whispered, "Trip!" He tapped the engineer's knee impatiently.

"Malcolm!" Trip exclaimed. He dropped the torch again. Luckily, it was off. "What?"

"Shh!"

Trip scooted out of his workplace and glared at Malcolm. "Shh what? What the hell is your problem?" he whispered angrily. He followed his friend's gaze towards the table by the window. His scowl evaporated.

Hoshi's head was tipped back. She was rubbing a quickly melting ice cube on her hot neck. The melted rivulets ran down her chest and disappeared into her tank top. Trip swallowed and grasped Malcolm's arm lightly. 

"Whoa," Trip breathed. His jaw dropped as he watched T'Pol dig an ice cube out of her glass and attempt an emulation of Hoshi's actions.

Enraptured, the two men knelt quietly on the floor as the women tried to cool off. They remained hidden behind a table, their heads poking up just enough to see. T'Pol was gliding the ice cube across her collarbone, following the line of her tank top as it dipped lower on her chest. 

"Oh God," muttered Trip. He shifted uncomfortably, adjusting the waistband of his shorts.

Malcolm didn't dare take his eyes off the sight before him. He'd never seen Hoshi looking quite so exquisite. Hell, either one of them. He sucked in a breath as he watched Hoshi lap at a cube, rub it across her jaw line and down her neck. Malcolm felt his blood draining southward. 

And then her eyes locked with his. Malcolm's heart stopped thudding momentarily. His eyes widened in horror. He swallowed and blinked, hoping like hell she didn't really see him. But then Hoshi's lips parted in a ghost of a smile. And she winked at him. Winked! Despite just being caught, Malcolm still couldn't bring himself to avert his eyes. And that's when he noticed the slight nod Hoshi made towards the door.

"Sub-Commander," he heard Hoshi say, "I almost forgot, I have something I need to attend to." And then she leaned forward and said something quietly to T'Pol. Hoshi's gaze flicked back to Malcolm as she rose from her seat and walked slowly to the door.

Malcolm looked at Trip looking at T'Pol. "Trip?" he asked.

Trip was still staring at T'Pol. "Yeah Mal, wadda ya want?"

"I'll be right back. I just remembered something that I have to do."

"Uh huh," chuckled Trip. "I understand. You go an' take care of that thing." Malcolm noticed he put an extra emphasis on 'thing'.

"Okay," replied Malcolm. "I'll be back in a little while." Malcolm adjusted himself before getting up.

Trip threw him a wink. "Hope everythin' comes out alright."

"Uh, yeah." Malcolm didn't know exactly what to make of that.

He carefully left the mess hall, making sure T'Pol's back was to him. He saw Hoshi standing outside the door. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Sweat and water beads mingled on her chest. Malcolm now felt two lumps on his body, one in his throat and one a bit further south. "Hoshi?"

"Did you see that in there?" she asked him. A wide smile graced her features.

"See what?" Malcolm was having a hard time keeping his eyes on hers.

"The way Trip was eyeing T'Pol in there," she nodded her head towards the mess hall. "I had a theory and I wanted to see if it was true."

"What theory is that?" Malcolm was becoming more curious by the second.

"Well," Hoshi started then stopped, "come with me." She grasped his wrist and tugged him gently.

Malcolm was a little hesitant. "Okay..." 

Hoshi led Malcolm to a maintenance conduit leading into the mess hall. She motioned for him to wait a second. Malcolm was beginning to get a little uncomfortable. "Hoshi," he whispered.

She turned around and mouthed 'what?' She waved her hand dismissively at him and began to slide a panel to the side. Hoshi peeked her head through and turned back to Malcolm. She smiled and waved him forward.

Malcolm felt his knees buckle. 'That smile,' he thought. He tiptoed silently towards Hoshi. They crawled their way through to a vent opening with a decent portion of the mess hall visible. They were situated in such a way that they could see Trip and T'Pol from a side view.

"What theory, you asked? That theory," Hoshi whispered and pointed. She slid over a little so Malcolm could see.

Malcolm looked out from their hiding space and saw Trip standing next to T'Pol. T'Pol was running an ice cube over her neck. Trip was looking down at T'Pol and appeared to be enjoying it.

"Does he have a...?" Malcolm turned to Hoshi.

Hoshi nodded. "Yep. That he does." Hoshi moved in closer to Malcolm so they could both look through the gap between the two panels. They were both sitting side-by-side Indian style. It was hotter in here, temperature-wise, Malcolm thought absently. He took a quick peek at Hoshi and noticed sweat droplets sliding lazily down her face. His pulse raced.

Malcolm looked back and saw T'Pol offer Trip an ice cube. He was sitting on the edge of the table now, directly in front of T'Pol. Trip took the ice cube and ran it over his chest. His nipples perked up through the thin fabric of his tank. He shifted his weight and his arousal became much more prominent.

"Oh my," Hoshi gasped. 

Malcolm turned back to Hoshi. He looked at her curiously for a moment. Her eyebrow was raised and he noticed a slight glint of desire in her eye. "You don't think they would?" he asked. "Would they?"

Hoshi put her finger over Malcolm's mouth. "Why don't we watch and see?" She removed her finger and placed her hand on the floor next to Malcolm's to steady herself better.

"This is wrong, Hoshi," Malcolm whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this." But he found himself craning his neck to see a little better.

"Malcolm," Hoshi continued, "why don't you consider this an experiment? I'm testing a theory, remember?"

"I understand that. But voyeurism? I don't know, Hoshi," he continued.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable, Malcolm?" Hoshi put her hand over his.

He gulped. "A little."

"Then it will be our secret." She turned her head back to Trip and T'Pol. "Oh my!" she exclaimed again.

Malcolm looked back as well. He saw Trip straddling T'Pol and she wasn't doing anything to stop him. He felt the blood rushing south again. 

T'Pol ran her hands under the hem of his shirt and in one swift motion it was off and discarded to the floor. She fished out an ice cube from her glass of water. They didn't break eye contact once. T'Pol casually popped the ice into her mouth while Trip began to rock his hips into her. Malcolm could clearly see him rubbing his erection against her stomach. His eyes grew wider and he held his breath as T'Pol removed the ice cube from her mouth and began licking Trip's chest. Trip's motion stopped as he threw his head back. T'Pol found a nipple and suckled it. Malcolm could imagine her icy hot mouth on his flesh and a shiver raced uncontrolled up his spine. Trip's left hand braced himself on the back of her chair. His right hand worked its way down his stomach to his groin and stroked himself through his briefs. T'Pol rubbed the rest of the ice cube along his skin. Trip's body glistened and he let elicited a moan. He began to tug on the bottom of her top and soon had it off. T'Pol's breasts were now fully visible to all.

"Whoa." Hoshi clutched her hand to her chest. "Have they done this before?"

Malcolm cast a glance at Hoshi and noticed that her nipples were beginning to harden. His penis was doing the same. What he was doing was so wrong. Why then, he wondered, did it feel so right?

"Dunno," Malcolm snapped his head back slightly. He felt his cheeks flaming. It didn't help him at all to watch Trip toying with T'Pol's nipples as she licked at his. Malcolm felt himself growl.

"Are you okay Malcolm?" Hoshi asked. She went to place a hand on his knee but missed and her hand fell into his lap, brushing against his groin. She pulled it back quickly as they both gasped.

Trip and T'Pol paused for a moment. Malcolm and Hoshi dropped backwards quickly and simultaneously.

"Did they hear that?" Hoshi whispered into Malcolm's ear. Strands of her hair had come loose from the ponytail and landed on Malcolm's cheek.

Malcolm gritted his teeth. "I hope not." He was embarrassed beyond belief. He put one knee up to hide his arousal.

"I'm going to check." Hoshi slowly got up and peeked through the panels. She turned to Malcolm and motioned him back up. "I don't think they heard us."

Malcolm saw that Trip had gotten up and was locking the door. T'Pol got up from her chair and moved towards Trip. He turned around. She looked him square in the eye and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her hand traveled southward and grabbed at his crotch, wrapping her hand around him briefly. She broke the kiss and her lips began to make their way down his body. She stopped just short of his uniform blues. She slid her hands up his underwear from the bottom and yanked them down. Trip's engorged member sprang free and T'Pol took it in her hand, pumping several times. She sucked it slowly into her mouth and began to swallow it.

Malcolm wordlessly sat in awe. Hoshi grabbed his shoulder and pointed at the spectacle unfolding in front of them. He had never been so embarrassed before. On the other hand, he had never been so aroused before either. He had never even thought of doing something like this but was actually enjoying it.

He looked at Hoshi out of the corner of his eye. She was just as awed as he was. What could have possessed her to do this? He had always considered Hoshi to be a clean-cut woman. Evidently she had a darker side. A darker, more sexual side. He smiled to himself.

Malcolm turned his attention back to the couple in the other room. T'Pol was still going down on Trip and he was now running one hand through her hair. The other hand alternately ran through his own hair and into his mouth, presumably to stop him from moaning out loud. Trip put his hand on T'Pol's cheek and she looked up. Wordlessly, she removed his penis from her mouth and stood up slowly. She kissed him again but not as hard as before. This one was a leisurely exploration.

Trip broke away and began his own journey downward. He kissed and licked his way down her neck, chest and stomach. As he reached her bottoms, he kissed her through them. He gently pulled them down, stripping her fully naked. He guided her towards the wall and began to kiss her within. T'Pol threw a leg over his shoulder as Trip buried his face in her. Her eyes closed and her mouth hung open.

Malcolm felt as if he was going to explode. His cock was throbbing and his heart was pounding. He was practically sitting on his hands to keep them from pleasuring himself. He turned to Hoshi and noticed her right hand was rubbing herself between her legs. Malcolm was quite sure his heart stopped beating. He quickly looked back at Trip and T'Pol and saw Trip standing up.

Trip put his arms around T'Pol's waist, slid his hands down her bottom and hoisted her off the ground. Her back was still against the bulkhead. He used that as leverage and slid her up the wall gently. He spread her legs apart. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered herself onto him. She moaned and began to kiss his neck. Trip looked up at the ceiling and moaned as well. He slid her up and down, faster and faster. T'Pol dug her nails into Trip's back. Trip flinched but continued pumping. T'Pol's arms clutched Trip and she pulled him close to her. Trip's motion slowed slightly.

Malcolm could no longer help himself. His left hand moved to his crotch and he began to rub himself. It was at that very moment that he noticed that Hoshi's left hand was covering his right.

He turned to Hoshi. "Hoshi..." he breathed. Their eyes locked.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you..." she said breathlessly. She jumped on Malcolm and pinned his back to the floor. A wicked smile spread across her face as she leaned down to kiss the tactical officer.


End file.
